Tragos Amargos
by Yoe6669
Summary: En la noche del veinte de agosto Draco Malfoy bebe una botella tras otra de whisky de fuego, quiere perderse en el alcohol por lo menos por esa noche. Y quien le hace compañía es quien menos pensó que estaría a su lado en esos momentos. Este fic participa en el reto #28 "callejonadas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes de Harry Potter pertecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo ésta pequeña historia es de mi autoría.

Esta historia participa en el reto #28 "callejonadas" del foro: Hogwarts a través de los años. Lugar: Caldero chorreante.

...

—Deja la botella —dijo el rubio de mala gana arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal.

—Has bebido demasiado, Malfoy —replicó Hannah de mala gana. Eran las once de la noche del veinte de agosto en el Caldero Chorreante, el lugar estaba más limpio y mucho más iluminado desde que Hannah era la propietaria, pero Draco Malfoy siempre que iba se sentaba en el rincon más oscuro y solitario de la taberna, y bebía una botella trás otra de whisky de fuego hasta estar tan borracho que no podía siquiera ponerse en pié. Hanna luchaba en vano porque él dejara de tomar tanto y llegara seguro a su casa, pero no lo lograba, nunca lo lograba, ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en tratar. En esa fecha desde hacía cuatro años Draco Malfoy siempre se refugiaba en el alcohol sin importarle nada ni nadie.

—¡Te dije que dejes la puta botella, Hannah! —bramó Draco molesto, quería que lo dejaran en paz, quería refugiarse solo en su dolor y ahogarse con alcohol hasta poder olvidarla.

—No le grites a mi esposa o te irá muy mal, Malfoy —replicó Neville muy serio, se sentó frente a Draco mientras le hacía una seña a su mujer para que los dejara solos.

—No te invité a sentarte, Longbottom —dijo Malfoy en el mismo tono de Neville mientras daba un trago directamente de la botella.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Tu hijo debe estar preocupado —el intento de convencimiento de Neville fue en vano, aunque logró que Draco le dirigiera una mirada.

—No soy uno de tus malditos alumnos al que tienes que cuidar. Largate.

—Draco, sabes que el dolor no se irá por más que...

—¡Te dije que te larges, maldita sea! —gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia, Neville se levantó suspirando y se encaminó hacia la barra—, ¡Hannah, deja de darme agua y dame una puta bebida que me haga emborrachar de verdad!

—No te daré nada más, Malfoy —replicó la rubia molesta.

—¿No se supone que ésto es una taberna? —inquirió el rubio con sorna mirando a su alrededor.

Una mata de pelo rojo ocupó el lugar que antes había tomado Neville, le tendió una botella de whisky de fuego que Draco tomó sin pensarlo. El verlo frente a él lo tomó por sorpresa, lo miró fijamente y sin parpadear aún cuando le daba un trago tras otro a la botella, el pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo lo observó beber con seriedad.

—Deja de darle alcohol —exigió Hannah cuando el pelirrojo volvió a darle otra botella a Draco.

—Es un cliente que paga, y muy bien por cierto —replicó Ron Weasley sin inmutarse—. Tendrás mucha ganancia esta noche.

—Eso no me interesa, Weasley —replicó Hannah cruzándose de brazos—. No quiero que muera de un coma etílico en mi taberna.

—Yo lo cuidaré —la afirmación de Ron fue suficiente para que Hannah los dejara en paz por esa noche.

—No he pedido una niñera —replicó Malfoy tomando la botella que Ron le tendía.

—No me interesa si quieres que esté aquí o no —dijo Ron sin inmutarse, miraba a Draco fijamente mientras bebía, como si fuera lo más interesante que pudiera haber en el mundo—. Tu hijo está preocupado, eso hace que mi hija se preocupe, lo que a su vez preocupa a mi mujer, no puedo quedarme en casa sin hacer nada o Hermione me matará.

Draco rompió en carcajadas totalmente vacias y carentes de humor, la verdad nada era gracioso, no ese día, ese día toda la felicidad desaparecía del mundo, sólo quedaba un dolor y una tristeza agónica que lo hacían desear morir antes de continuar viviendo de esa manera. Porque había perdido su razón de existir, porque había perdido el valor para continuar, y su hijo, solo su hijo quedaba a su lado para obligarlo a salir adelante.

—Si, Granger es capaz de hacerlo.

—Lo haces bien, Draco.

—¿Bien? —replicó Draco subiendo una ceja antes de volver a tomar—, soy un maldito desastre por si no lo has notado.

—Continuas viviendo —continuó Ron sin inmutarse.

—Si a ésto le puedes llamar vivir.

—Yo no lo hubiera logrado... No soy tan fuerte... —Ron tomó la botella de las manos de Draco, le dió un sorbo antes de devolvérsela a Malfoy y continuó: —. Si hubiera sido Hermione, yo... Yo no seguiría vivo... Ni siquiera por mis hijos... No podría.

—¡Qué cobarde eres, comadreja! —exclamó Draco riendo con tristeza—. Ya ni siquiera sé cómo aguanto tanto dolor, ¿sabes? Solamente me levanto cada día y hago lo que se espera de mí.

—Astoria era una mujer muy hermosa y amable —recordó Ron con un nudo en la garganta. Draco jamás le cayó bien, y no podía decirse que eran amigos, pero cuando se imaginaba en el lugar del rubio algo dentro de él se revolvía y quebraba causándole un terrible dolor.

—Era tan malditamente perfecta que muchas veces pensé que no era real, no podía ser real —lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por el rostro pálido de Draco, el rubio las limpió y continuó bebiendo—. Y no lo era... Era un hermoso sueño del que me tocó despertar y ahora todo vuelve a ser una maldita pesadilla.

—Scorpius se siente culpable...

—No fue su culpa —replicó Draco apretando la botella con fuerza, Draco comenzaba a perder la tranquilidad, ahora solo la rabia y el dolor se apoderaban de su ser a una velocidad vertiginosa—, Scorpius no tiene culpa de nada... Astoria tomó la decisión de tener un hijo a pesar de la maldición que tenía, le dije que no quería un hijo, que estaba bien si solo eramos ella y yo... Pero no, ella hacía lo que quería, ella quería un hijo y lo tuvo, dejándome solo en el proceso.

Draco lanzó la botella con fuerza, rompiendo en llanto frente a Ron quien solo lo miraba con lástima. No podía creer que fuera el mismo Draco Malfoy del colegio, el idiota que insultaba a Hermione, el idiota que se regodeaba con la tristeza ajena. A Ron nunca le importó Draco Malfoy, y era cierto que estaba ahí solo porque su mujer y su hija estaban preocupadas, pero ahora que lo veía de esa manera no podía evitar sentir una especie de empatía extraña, acompañándolo en esa taberna que ahora lucia oscura, tomando un trago tras otro directamente de la botella, y recordando mejores días en los que era realmente feliz, no podía evitar pensar que Draco Malfoy había sobrevivido a muchos tipos de infierno, uno peor que el anterior, y merecía al menos un día para derrumbarse, un día para ser frágil, un día para que toda su fuerza lo abandonara.

Ron le pasó otra botella sin inmutarse por el ataque de furia del rubio.

—¿Bebes así para olvidarla? —inquirió Ron con auténtica curiosidad.

—¿Olvidarla? ¿A lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? Jamás —respondió Draco sinceramente.

—¿Entonces?

—Hay un momento al beber, en el que estoy entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, es entonces cuando la veo —dijo Malfoy con una expresión de total adoración en sus ojos grises, recordar a su esposa era lo único que lograba hacerlo feliz—. Siempre está furiosa, con las mejillas rojas, la nariz y la boca fruncidas, sus ojos me fulminan amenazando con matarme en cualquier instante... Se ve hermosa como siempre, me replica y me regaña de una manera tan apasionada... Dice que le doy un mal ejemplo a Scorpius y es cuando le digo lo hermosa que es y lo enamorado que siempre he estado de ella —tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo derramaban lágrimas silenciosas sin poder contenerse, la voz de Draco se quebró mientras la garganta de Ron comenzó a dolerle por un nudo demasiado apretado como para dejarlo hablar o respirar siquiera—. Ella deja de regañarme, se sonroja y baja la mirada avergonzada. Me acerco a ella deprisa, e intento abrazarla y es cuando la inconsciencia viene por mí, me dejo arrastrar por ella prometiéndome que la próxima vez seré más rápido y lograré abrazarla una vez más.

Ron escuchó a Draco Malfoy durante toda la noche, Draco necesitaba desahogarse aunque fuera con él, un antigüo enemigo que había ido obligado a acompañarlo en su depresión. Esa noche el pelirrojo conoció otra faceta de Malfoy, esa noche lo entendió mucho más, esa noche Ron Weasley se permitió a sí mismo no odiar a Draco Malfoy, se permitió conocer un poco más de él, muy pocos magos notarían la persona que en realidad era Draco Malfoy por estar ocupados juzgándolo por su pasado, y por sus malas decisiones. Pero Draco ya había pagado todos sus errores con creces. Ahora Ron comprendía que solo era un hombre al que la vida había golpeado una y otra vez y luchó por permanecer en pié, y esa era su fuerza y su valentía. Esa noche Draco Malfoy se ganó el respeto de Ronald Weasley.

...

Fin del fic! Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre Draco luego de la muerte de Astoria, se me ocurrió que podría hacerlo para este reto ubicando la escena en el caldero chorreante. Espero les haya gustado! Juro que lloré mientras lo escribía.


End file.
